mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy's Trip to Raleigh
Andy's Trip to Raleigh, S8, E 4 Original Airdate October 2, 1967 Plot The episode begins with Andy at Emmett's fix-it shop. Emmett is preparing a sale sign for an old gramophone record player in his storefront window, much to the disdain of Andy, who believes no one will buy it despite Emmett's efforts. Goober arrives with a clean and pressed suit for the night's Chamber of Commerce dance along with a special pair of cuff links that look like truck tires. Howard, who has been at the courthouse, arrives and informs Andy he has a long-distance call from the sheriff's office in Raleigh. Andy returns to the courthouse and takes the call. The sheriff in Raleigh informs him that a Raleigh resident is suing the county over damages done to his car by an out-of-control bulldozer while in Mayberry. Andy will have to travel over the weekend to review his testimony with the resident's lawyer named Lee Drake. Since Andy had originally planned to attend the dance with Helen Crump, he asks Howard to escort Helen instead. Andy arrives at Lee's home and is met by a housekeeper. The housekeeper directs him to the back, where Lee is sunbathing near her swimming pool. Andy is instantly smitten by the attractive Miss Drake, unaware that she is the lawyer he is to meet with. She introduces herself much to his embarrassment. Andy is reluctant to sit near Lee while tending to work, fearing he will succumb to temptation and prove himself unfaithful to Helen. As Lee excuses herself for a swim, Andy cannot keep his eyes off her. Subsequently, he acquires a severe sunburn while discussing the case. Andy returns home to the courthouse and Goober and Emmett notice his sunburn. They begin to tease Andy about his weekend. Later, Andy arrives at Helen's and she notices the burn as well. She questions Andy about the weekend and Andy describes Lee to her, but as middle-aged and overweight instead of young, attractive, and blond. Andy and Helen plan a picnic at the lake for the following weekend. Lee then travels to Mayberry and stops at the filling station. She asks Goober where to find Andy, as she needs more information for the case. Goober, noticing Lee's appearance and anticipating Andy could face trouble if Lee somehow meets Helen, fabricates a story about Andy being out of town as an annoyed Lee drives off. As Andy and Helen are preparing for their outing, Andy has to stop by the courthouse. With Helen waiting in the car, Lee arrives. Andy tries to prevent Lee and Helen from meeting, but is unsuccessful. Helen concludes that Andy lied to her and storms off. Later, Andy arrives at Helen's to apologize and notices Helen has a bad sunburn. She tells Andy she went to the lake with a "middle-aged, overweight" man and reminds Andy that it's definitely not nice to be lied to. The two make amends. Notes Cast *Andy Griffith as Sheriff Andy Taylor *George Lindsey as Goober Pyle *Aneta Corsaut as Helen Crump *Jack Dodson as Howard Sprague *Paul Hartman as Emmett Clark *Whitney Blake as Lee Drake Crew *Directed by Lee Philips *Written by Joseph Bonaduce Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 8